Meddling Mabel
by Origami Stars
Summary: Dipper just wants a nice night out with his girlfriend Pacifica. Alone. However, Mabel has other plans. DipperxPacifica


A/N: So I'm gonna put the age range for the twins and Pacifica in their mid to late teens.

Also, thanks to my beta reader, A Distant Overture, for proofing this for me. Her patience with me is second to none.

I own nothing.

o0O0o

Wendy was just about done with her shift at the Mystery Shack when Pacifica Northwest strutted through the front door like she owned the place. Wendy didn't think she even knew she was doing it; it was so ingrained into her personality. The redhead didn't really mind, as long as Northwest didn't try the whole 'I'm richer than you, so you have to listen to me' thing with her, which she never did after she saw the way Wendy could wield an axe.

"Are you here for Dipper?" Wendy asked politely, glancing at the girl who had captured said boy's heart.

"Yes, I am. Can you let him know I'm here?"

Wendy nodded. "You might want to cover your ears."

Pacifica looked confused. "Why…?"

Wendy didn't reply as she took a deep breath. Pacifica's eyes widened and she quickly covered her ears.

"DIPPER! YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S HERE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. There was silence, then…

"OK, HANG ON!" he shouted back.

Pacifica wondered idly if they always communicated by screaming at each other through rooms instead of just using an intercom. She looked up when she heard two sets of feet thundering down the creaky old wooden steps.

"Mabel, thanks for the help," she heard her boyfriend saying.

"No problem Bro-Bro! But you should know by now that if you wear white tube socks with khaki shorts, you don't pull them up! You have GOT to get a better sense of style."

"You mean like always wearing oversized sweaters?"

"Exactly!" The two walked into the main part of the gift shop and Dipper looked over at Pacifica and smiled.

"Hey, Pacifica. You look nice." The girl smiled at his compliment and walked over to give him a hug.

"You look nice, too. I'm guessing Mabel had something to do with that?" she asked, giving a pointed look at Dipper, who, in his defense, did blush a little as Mabel nodded enthusiastically.

Dipper leaned over to Pacifica and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded.

"What was that?" Mabel piped up.

"Nothing," Dipper said quickly.

"Did you say ice cream?" she asked, an eager smile already blossoming on her face.

"No." Dipper shook his head frantically as Wendy smirked.

"Do you want ice cream?" Mabel pressed.

"No- Mabel!"

"I want ice cream too!"

Dipper smacked a hand to his forehead in exasperation.

"This is how we end up with three people on our dates," Pacifica said to Wendy, who just snorted in laughter.

"Fine, you can come with, but you're getting your own booth this time! No one wants a repeat of what happened the last time you tagged along with us."

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad."

"Mabel, we were escorted off the premises and told to never come back."

"They overreacted."

"They really didn't."

"They totally overreacted."

"Mabel, you stood up on the table in the fanciest restaurant in town- during their live show, might I add- and shouted 'Kiss her, Dipper, kiss her' so the whole place could hear!"

"It was _the_ _moment_ , Dipper!" she cried. "You blew it!"

" _No_ , I didn't! As you can see, I still have a girlfriend!"

"I meant that you blew the moment. It was perfect!"

"Mabel, we weren't even doing anything! We were looking at our menus."

"A romantic moment can happen at any time…" she started dramatically. "If you _make_ it happen!"

"No, it doesn't. Especially if you're in the most expensive restaurant in town."

"Sure it does! Here, I'll show you," she said, eyeing a random boy who was about to walk past her. She reached out, lightning fast, and grabbed the poor boy's arm, yanking him off his feet as she pulled him into a dip. "Hey, handsome. I think you're suffering from a lack of vitamin me," she purred, gazing at him through half-lidded eyes, then she hauled him back up to his feet and abruptly let the poor boy go. He stood there in confusion, wondering what the heck had happened, then wandered away in a daze.

"See, Dipper? Was that romantic or what?"

"I'm gonna go with 'what' - and you had better too, or I'm not taking you with us."

Mabel pouted but nodded, and the three of them left through the front door. Dipper climbed into the driver's seat of his car with Pacifica taking the passenger seat and Mabel taking the back. With everyone buckled up, they were off to the town's mom-and-pop ice cream parlor.

When they arrived, they were able to quickly order and choose their booths. Dipper and Pacifica chose a smaller table near the back of the restaurant while Mabel chose one close to the front counter. For a brief moment, Dipper and Pacifica's date was perfect, sweet ice cream ready to be eaten, feet gently touching as they gazed at each other from across the table, soft music playing overhead. Absolutely perfect. So perfect was the moment, in fact, that one might have even forgotten that they brought along their meddling twin sister who had the bad habit of 'trying to set the mood' for him and his girlfriend.

A sly grin stretched across said twin's face as she took note that one of the restaurant's speakers was almost right above the young couple's table. Her ice cream was already three-quarters of the way eaten as she thought of how to take advantage of that little fact. A light bulb flickered to life in her mind and she ate the last quarter of her cone in one bite. Time to set her master plan into motion.

…

…

…

She decided to set her master plan into motion once she got over her brain freeze.

Meanwhile the couple, oblivious to Mabel's plan, was chatting happily and slowly eating their ice cream cones. Dipper noticed his sister get up from her table and walk to the counter. A young employee went over to help her and he figured that Mabel wanted more ice cream.

That was his mistake.

When Mabel finished explaining her plan to the nice… handsome….. dreamy… employee, he smiled and nodded, pocketing the ten-dollar bill she slipped him (a little bribery, er… _incentive_ never hurt anyone) and went into the back. Mabel skipped back to her seat and sat back to watch her handiwork come to fruition.

As the soft melody that was playing came to an end a distinctly familiar song started to play.

 _There_ _you_ _see_ _her_ , _sitting_ _there_ _across_ _the_ _way_ …

After the first few words, Dipper's eyes widened and he stared at the speaker in the ceiling in shock. Pacifica was still slightly oblivious as the song continued.

 _And_ _you_ _don't_ _know_ _why_ _but_ _you're_ _dyin_ ' _to_ _try_ , _you_ _wanna_ _kiss_ _the_ _girl_.

At these words, Dipper sat up, looked past Pacifica, who was now staring at the ceiling as well, and glared at Mabel. She waved back and smiled innocently and his eyes narrowed even more.

Abruptly, Dipper stood up, grabbed Pacifica by the hand and hauled her to her feet. He strode determinedly toward the front door, pausing at Mabel's booth just long enough to grab her by the wrist, heave her to her feet, and drag her along with them as they exited.

Once outside, Dipper continued to the car, where he let go of Pacifica, opened the rear door and stuffed Mabel inside.

He slammed the door, then turned to Pacifica. For a moment they stood and stared at each other, then Pacifica started to laugh. Dipper joined in, as Mabel, locked in the car, tapped on the window and made smooching gestures.

Dipper rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to apologize to Pacifica for his sister's meddling. Before he could say a word, Pacifica grabbed him by the front of his shirt, dragged him toward her, and kissed him.

Inside the car, Mabel sat back, crossed her arms, and smiled. Another plan successfully executed!


End file.
